new baby new family
by annabellajane
Summary: The second half of season 4 and season5 never happened. Amy is pregnant after Ricky's graduation and they are together and happy (for the most part)
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck"

I whisper to myself in our too small bathroom.

"Is it time yet…I don't care if it's not time yet I'm coming in"

I'm in too much of a state of shock or denial or something to stop him or I didn't want to stop him I needed him here to know this. I didn't even have to say anything he or show him the test. He just saw my face and knew.

He didn't say anything either he just stood me up and held me, I let some tears fell, and he just held me. After a while he pulled away and kissed me gently on my forehead. He saw my tears and held me again but he wasn't silent this time.

"Were going to do it differently this time Amy, were going to do it together"

"You promise" I say feebly back to him

"Of course, I love you and John and there is no way I'm going anywhere."

I know he is telling the truth, I know he won't leave and know he's different know and I trust him and I love him.

"I guess were going to parents again" I say with a small teary smile.

"I guess so" he gently laughs backs.

And he hugs me hard again and gently kisses me and it feels right and good.

Just then we hear John waking. I look up and smile and Ricky and we both go to his room. He is already standing up on his bed.

"Mommy! Daddy!" he yells when we enter.

Ricky picks him up and spins him around and flies him to the change table and takes the first diaper and John just giggles with pure joy. I sat on the bed and just watched. Ricky is so good with John and John just adores his daddy and I love that I could have never imagined that this would happen but I'm beyond happy that it did.

After the changing is done my boys we move to the kitchen and I get John his cereal and juice and we have our coffee. In the idle of breakfast I give a look to Ricky and he gets it right away.

"Hey John" I say at my little man

"Yeah Mommy "He says back in his little voice

"You're going to be a big brother, mommy's has a baby in her tummy what do you think of that?"

He just smiles and laughs he's only two but I take it as he is happy about it he'll understand in s couple months.

After breakfast Ricky give me a kiss and a smile and goes downstairs to work. I get John out of his highchair and tell him to go get ready for bath time and he runs to his room. I go into the bathroom and start filling the tub.


	2. Chapter 2

*I don't own secret life*

After breakfast Ricky give me a kiss and a smile and goes downstairs to work. I get John out of his highchair and tell him to go get ready for bath time and he runs to his room. I go into the bathroom and start filling the tub. As it filling I go to John's room and finish getting him ready for his bath then we have bath time. I love this time with my little boy. I love that he can play in the water and talk to me. I love that he is more of a person now and not a baby.

I'm I ready to have a new baby in this apartment I think to myself, but only for a moment. I'm not going to be negative about this pregnancy this time.

When the bath is over I help John get dressed, then I get dressed, then its 8:30 and off to the nursery we go. As we pass Grant on the way I can't help but think how happy and grateful I am that Ricky convinced me not to go to summer school and work instead, especially with a new baby on the way we are going to need all the money we can save.

As soon as we get to the nursery the nausea hit me. I rushed to get John out of his car seat and into the building drop him down and make it to the bathroom just in time to make in a toilet. As I was going throwing up my co-worker Julie walk in to the bathroom.

"You all right in there" she says

"Yeah, must have just ate something bad" I say back

She doesn't need to know yet. No one needs to know yet besides Ricky and John. I don't even want to tell our moms or dads or Ashley or any of our friends yet. I'm happy to be having another baby even though it's a surprise but I'm not ready for people to know. They won't be happy; they will be judgey and have the "concerned" look on their face I don't want to deal with that yet.

"You want to get out of here for the day, I'm sure we can handle the kids."

"Nah I'll be fine"

"Okay well let's get back out there" she says with fake enthusiasm

I laugh; it's not that I don't like my job. I mean I like kids and watching them and teaching them simple music it's just that I don't want to do it for the rest of my life.

The rest of the day at the nursery goes off without any major issues and by 5:30 John and I were on our way home. We got back to our place by 5:45 which gave me just enough time to call to make my first doctor's and ultrasound appointment. I set it for the last week of July which is was two weeks from today and I make sure it's a time that all three of us can be there like it's supposed to be.

Two weeks I can wait two weeks for this I say to myself as a gently hold my lower belly even though there is nothing there to see yet. I can wait two weeks to see you even if you are just a dot, but I already love you and I do and these two weeks are going to drag by.

**~I didn't think people would read this so thanks! and sorry the chapters are short this is my first fic so im kinda new at this I'll try to make them longer I promise!~**

**love&reading~~Anna**


End file.
